


Her Crew

by kira_katrine



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Season 2, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_katrine/pseuds/kira_katrine
Summary: Tilly is getting ready for a big step.
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Sylvia Tilly
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Her Crew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NetchSlayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetchSlayer/gifts).



Tilly wasn’t sure she was quite ready to step through that door.

Behind it was her crew. Not the crew she’d been part of all these years, the one that had become more like a family to her than the family she was born into ever was. No-- _her_ crew. Hers to command, hers to lead.

She glanced down at the screen in her hands. Most of what was on it was work--mission briefings, crew records, her trusty to-do list.

But on the screen was another message entirely.

_I’d say good luck, but you don’t need it. You’ve got this. Love, M._

Michael had had her own ship for years. She’d been given her own command as soon as there was some semblance of a fleet for them to serve in. Most of the former Discovery crew had joined her, once the Discovery itself had to be abandoned. But from the very beginning, Michael had insisted on Tilly being among her crew, that Tilly was brilliant, extraordinary, amazing.

Early on, Tilly hadn’t been able to see it. Surely it was obvious to anyone with half a brain that Michael was the amazing one. But they’d spent years side by side, exploring new worlds, rediscovering old ones, and making things better wherever they could. They spent years learning to better take care of each other; Michael encouraging Tilly’s dreams, Tilly making sure Michael didn’t feel alone.

Eventually they’d agreed Tilly should move on, should get more experience under someone who wasn’t her best friend. Who she wasn’t secretly madly in love with.

But they’d always come back together. At some point, they’d decided the rest of their lives should be spent that way.

Tilly reread the message and smiled, bouncing a bit with excitement. She knew she could do this.


End file.
